Bewitched
by sesshbaby
Summary: A strange kitsune approaches Sesshomaru and promises to give him what he most desires, but it didnt come out all like he planned. First fanfic so please be gentle. Rating has gone up!*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Bewitched

Sesshomaru had been patrolling his lands for some weeks, making sure no idiotic lower youkai became over ambitious and try to foolishly (if pointlessly) take his lands. Near the end of his travels the taiyoukai caught the scent of a strange demon that smelt of nothing but magic and tricks, most likely a kitsune. The lord of the west could not let this stranger wander his lands with no consequences.

"Yes, the demon will pay slowly and painfully unless he has a very good reason for trespassing," Sesshomaru growled following the newly laid trail of the trespassing demon.

A few seconds later the taiyoukai found himself in front of the kitsune (for it indeed was a kitsune) who was responsible for leaving the spicy stench of magic everywhere. This was the strangest kitsune Sesshomaru had ever seen, instead of the rich russet tones their fur was known for; this one's fur was pure white. The kitsune's large sapphire eyes glinted at Sesshomaru mischievously as he shifted to his humanoid form. He was too finely dressed to be a lower level demon, and the color of his fur indicated that he had come from very distant land.

"My lord" he purred with a bow, "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Daisuke. It is an honor to meet the lord of the west and I must say all the rumors I've heard about your vast power seem to be true." Daisuke said with an impish smile.

"If you know who I am then you know what becomes of those who enter my lands without my permission." Sesshomaru growled softly not paying the slightest attention to the flattery. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand," he said staring at him coldly.

"Forgive me my lord, for I meant no disrespect," Daisuke said with a bow and a smile. "I merely sought an audience with you to discuss something of the utmost importance."

"For your sake I hope it is as important as you say," Sesshomaru stated flexing the claws at his side slightly watching the kitsune who seemed to take his threat in stride.

Daisuke pulled a small pouch from the folds of his clothing, the pouch was a deep purple with dozens of small golden butterflies embroidered on it. A slight tinkling sound reached Sesshomaru's ears as Daisuke moved to open the pouch. From it he pulled a fairly sized ring made of silver. It looked like to snakes coiling around each other both heads biting down on small ruby.

"This, my lord, is known as the miawaku no hoseki."

"The bewitching jewel?" Sesshomaru intoned, "What could a measly trinket have to offer me?"

"This 'measly trinket' is of ancient and powerful magic and you would do wise to respect it," he said ignoring the death glare Sesshomaru sent him, though he was uncharacteristically silent at the jibe that was tossed at him. "The miawaku no hoseki will help you get the thing you desire most in this world."

"That ring will help me get tetsugaiga?" Sesshomaru scoffed. The kitsune merely grinned, the mischievous look had returned to his eyes.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Gladly" Daisuke chuckled once again reaching into the pouch and pulling out an amulet that was attached to a long slender chain. The amulet itself was a fist sized silver disk. The outer border was lined with intricate carvings of delicate leaves, farther in were intertwining vines that connected for small rosebuds, within each rosebud was a small droplet of amethyst. And in the center was a silver rose in full bloom with a large ruby in the center.

"This is the Bara Mado (the rose window) and it is the accompanying piece to the Miawaku no Hoseki. With the help of the ring the bearer of this necklace will be unable to resist your… charms." He smirked.

"The plan is simple, my lord, find Inuyasha's miko and get her to wear the Bara Medo, _she_ will give you what you desire." He said simply.

Sesshomaru to a second to consider the proposition; the plan had some merit, who better to give him the tetsugaiga the person Inuyasha trusted most. Not only would he get his sword but the betrayal would deliver a painful blow to the bastard half breed. There was only one problem;

"Do you honestly think the miko would ever willingly take the amulet from me?" he questioned with a slight raise of his brow.

"Ah, worry not, for that is where I come in. She'll gladly wear the necklace in a week's time. All you need to do is put on the ring and it will alert you when the young miko is wearing the Bara Medo." With that he handed over the Miawaku no Hoseki and started off toward the east in an easy pace.

"See that you do not fail" Sesshomaru said as he put the ring on and vanished.

"I wouldn't dream of it, there is too much fun to be had." Daisuke said quietly.

"Though I don't ever remember saying it was the tetsugaiga I was going to deliver." He thought to himself amused.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, wench! I'm starving, hurry up with that food!" Inuyasha bellowed from his perch in the tree. The gang had been travelling all day looking for shards- with no luck- and had finally agreed to stop for a late lunch. Sango and Miroku had gone to look for some more fire wood and Kagome had started boiling water for some ramen, while Shippo and Kirara sprawled next to her. Everyone was irritable from lack of food- even the usually bubbly Kagome Higurashi was having trouble keeping her cool with a certain hanyou.

…..…Kagome's POV..…

"Apologies 'o' demanding one, I shall command the water to boil faster at once" was my dry reply.

"Keh." He responded, turning his back toward me.

"Yeah, I thought so." I muttered once again returning to giving the pot death glares. "First I get yelled at all day for not being a good enough shard detector, then yelled at for not making food fast enough, and on top of that it looks like it's gonna start pouring any second. Perfect!" I grumbled to no one in particular. The sky had turned black with thick ominous looking clouds about an hour ago and there was still no village in sight. Or so Inuyasha said, he _could_ just be trying to get back at me for sitting him so many times earlier today.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm sure we'll find some shelter before it starts to rain too hard." Shippo said with _the_ most adorable smile I had ever seen. I couldn't help but grin back at him and tackle him into a hug.

"It's official, I love this kid!" I announced aloud, Shippo giggled and hugged me back.

"Enough with the sentimental shit! The water is boiling already, make me some damn ramen." Inuyasha hollered.

Before I could sit him I heard Sango yelling shrilly:

"Move your hand _monk._" She was standing rigid with an armful of wood; Miroku was standing slightly behind her, his left arm carrying his shakujou and his right hand was resting on Sango's bottom.

"But of course my lovely Sango" came his pert reply as his hand started moving in small slow circles.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled grabbing the biggest piece of wood from her arm and knocked him unconscious with one swing. I walked over to them and grabbed a long stick, I wanted to make sure he was okay but didn't want to get to close, lest his wandering hand decided to feel me up. I poked his head a couple of times…nothing.

"Wow Sango, you really let him have it." I said.

"Well I did warn him" she grumbled.

"You'd think the bozo would learn by now." Inuyasha stated as he hopped off his perch and walked over to us and lightly kicked the lecherous monk in the stomach. When Miroku gave no response Inuyasha gave a low whistle.

"I didn't know you could hit so hard" he said looking impressed. To be honest neither had I. Sango blushed but said nothing preferring to busy herself by pouring the water inside the ramen cups. Miroku regained consciousness a few minutes later and was handed a cup of ramen by Shippo. Miroku lightly massaged the monster sized bump on his head and sighed.

"Thanks to Sango's passionate show of affection I'll probably develop a concussion" he said, smiling slyly at her blush. Sango spluttered and flushed an even brighter red when he winked at her.

"Miroku, stop teasing." I said bopping him over the head.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome, I should have realized you'd become jealous of my time spent with Sango. Not to worry! Tonight you shall have me all to yourself to do whatever you please." He said, taking my hands with a serious look in his eyes. Next thing I knew he was unconscious again and Sango was standing over him with her hiraikotsu raised over her head.

Suddenly Inuyasha was on his feet with his hand on his sword:

"Get ready; there are a couple of demons coming our way really fast. Sango get that bonehead out of here. He's in no condition to fight."

Sango nodded and slung Miroku on top of Kirara's back then flew away. I could sense the demons coming now, but something was off about one of them. I didn't have time to think about it. At that moment both of the demons came tumbling into the clearing. The larger one was a bear demon that looked absolutely terrifying. Its fur was matted and coffee colored, sharp claws protruded from heavy paws, on a massive head were gleaming crimson eyes and large jagged canines. The bear was ferociously attacking a snowy white kitsune who seemed bent on escaping rather than fighting back. He gracefully weaved in and out of range of the bears mighty swings.

"Come on Kagome, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said taking a step toward me. Suddenly the bear's claws made contact with the kitsune's ribs, with a sickening crack the fox demon went slamming into a tree. The bear lumbered after him preparing to attack again.

"Inuyasha, get the bear!" I yelled as I rushed over to help the poor fox. Shippo came trotting after my heels. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and lunged at the bear. Knowing that he would be able to easily defeat it I focused on helping the injured fox in front of me. As I kneeled in front of him to look at the long gash on his side, he eyed me with large beautiful sapphire eyes but otherwise made no move to stop me. The kitsune was one of the smallest ones I had ever seen, but also one of the furriest. Its thick white fur looked sleek and silken, albeit a bit messy. He seemed so delicate but at the same time had a very powerful aura. Shaking my self out of my reverie I began to assess the gash. The cut wasn't as deep as I initially thought, and it didn't seem like he was losing a lot of blood, but it still needed to be cleansed and bandaged.

"Like momma always said, better safe than sorry" I muttered to myself, the kitsune gazed at me with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Shippo, can you go get me my first aid kit?"

"Sure thing Kagome" He said with a determined face. Checking back on Inuyasha I could see that he was just about done with the battle. In fact if the smirk on his lips was anything to go on, I'm pretty sure he was just toying with it. Hearing a slight rustling sound I turned to look back at the kitsune and was surprised to a human form; a very handsome one to. His skin was incredibly pale and looked almost pearly in the sunlight. His hair had stayed the same snowy color as his fur; he had a long delicate nose, and full lips that seemed to have a pleased smile forever glued to his face.

"I apologize for startling such a lovely beauty as yourself, but I thought it would be easier for you to treat me in this form" He said with a charming smile.

"O-oh, umm, t-thanks, I guess" I said blushing. Just then both Inuyasha and Shippo came up beside me.

"Here you go, Kagome." Shippo said handing me the first aid kit.

"Thanks" I signaled the kitsune to open his robe. As soon as the robe was out of the way I began disinfecting the long gash then bandaged it. Getting up I decided it was about time for introductions:

"My name is Kagome, by the way, and this is Inuyasha and Shippo." I said pointing to each as I said their names.

"My beautiful miko, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, I was somewhat distracted" He said gesturing to the bear demon's corpse. "My name is Daisuke, and I believe some thanks are in order for saving my life." He said kissing my hand, as I blushed.

"Oi! I was the one who killed the damn bear" Inuyasha growled. _Hmm, I wonder he wants a kiss too_, the thought almost made me giggle.

"True but as I recall the miko was the one who insisted that you do it, If not, you would have left" Daisuke said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Why you," Inuyasha snarled as he attempted to strike him.

"SIT!" I yelled. Inuyasha went crashing into the ground and started mumbling profanities into the dirt while Shippo snickered. Daisuke merely smiled and stood closer to me. Then he took out the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. He took my hand and placed it gently into my hand.

"This is the Bara Medo, and it will grant you your inner most desires." He said seriously. As he was talking I could feel a strange magic from the silver disk seep into my skin. Its warm tendrils gave me the chills, but didn't feel dangerous at all. In fact, it felt pretty damn amazing.

"What kind of crap is that?" Inuyasha muttered as he dusted himself off.

"Shhhh, Inuyasha. " Shippo hissed, "Do you want Kagome to sit you again." Daisuke smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm afraid I need to be going now. But remember what I said Kagome." Daisuke said looking at me meaningfully. "Put it on tonight before you go to bed and you shall see." With that he shifted back into his fox form and trotted into the forest. Shippo hopped on my shoulder and looked at the necklace.

"Did he mean that this thing can grant wishes?" He suggested innocently.

"I don't think so, Shippo. I've never felt anything like this before."

"Well don't just stand there looking at it all day! Let's go look for Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled. Nodding I hopped on his back while Shippo held on to my neck, I still had the necklace in my hand. I would keep it safe until tonight so I could see what the Bara Medo was really about.


	3. Chapter 3

Bewitched- chap 3

"Stupid nose" Inuyasha cursed as sniffed the ground vehemently.

"You mean you haven't found their trail yet" Shippo cried incredulously.

"You think you could do better, you little brat!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Shippo, its not Inuyasha's fault, tonight is the new moon, remember? His senses aren't as keen as the usually are, and it doesn't help that it's raining right now." I quickly interjected; I wasn't in the mood to listen to their fighting right now. Inuyasha had led us to a large town, we had been looking for the rest of our group for about a half hour now, and we still had no idea where they could be.

"Or maybe he's just stupid," Shippo taunted.

"Alright then you find them." Inuyasha said setting me and Shippo down. Shippo looked at him with a bored expression, while Inuyasha smirked at him.

"I already did." Shippo said pointing to a large house on the far left.

"How the hell do you know that they're over there" Inuyasha asked slowly losing the smug look on his face.

"Easy, it's the biggest, richest looking, house in the village. If Miroku was gonna pick a place to stay that would be it. He probably did that whole "dark cloud" bit already." He said simply. Then we heard laughter. Behind us Sango was trying not to keel over from laughing while Miroku put on a hurt expression.

"Honestly, is that all you guys think of me?" he asked dramatically clutching his heart.

"No," Shippo began, "we also think you're a pervert, a thief, a li- OW!" he cried after Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

"You were the one who asked," Shippo said still rubbing his head.

"It was a rhetorical question, my young friend." Miroku said casually.

"Alright, enough teasing," Sango said still smiling, "let's get out of this rain and get some hot food."

We headed toward the large manor, which belonged to a very wealthy merchant. The lady of the house was very kind, she saw that we were all fed and warmly dressed. And, to Miroku's distress, she set up two rooms for us; one for the girls and one for the boys. There was also a small bath house outside the main house, which I couldn't wait to try out.

I came back from my bath to find Shippo excitedly telling Miroku and Sango what had happened after they left, as we all sat in the spacious (_girls)_ room. The room smelt of incense and ink, and looked more like a storage space than an actual guest quarter. On one side was a large shelf filled with various scrolls. The other had an assortment of small- valuable looking- statues, and vases against it and on the walls hung beautiful tapestries. The floor in the center was covered by a few _tatami_ mats, which the group was currently sitting on.

"And then he gave Kagome some kind of amulet, and said it would grant her a wish." Shippo went on.

"Really?" Miroku asked curiously. "May I see?"

"Yeah, let me just…" I said moving to get it out of my pack. I wordlessly handed over to him. I felt his reiki flare up to examine the piece, as he looked at it thoughtfully.

"Did he by chance mention if it had a name?" Sango asked.

"He said it was called the Bara Medo" I said.

"Hmm, the name sounds familiar," Miroku said quietly, his eyes had turned a little cloudy while he was talking, then shook his head.

"Perhaps it will come to me after a good nights rest, but I don't sense anything threatening about it. Perhaps it would be a good idea to try it on and see what happens." Miroku said handing it back to me.

"I still don't like it. I say you toss it in the river and be rid of it." Inuyasha said. His arms were crossed into the sleeves of his fire rat robe.

"Oh shush Inuyasha" Sango admonished. "It's not harming anyone. Let Kagome keep it."

"Whatever," He said giving in reluctantly.

We all sat there talking for a few more minutes before the boys decided to call it a night and headed to their room. Shippo had tried to stay with me but Inuyasha ended up dragging him off anyway, not that I really minded. I wanted time alone to think about what Daisuke had said. While I waited for Sango to fall asleep I started working on a friendship bracelet. Ayumi had taught me how to make them a couple of weeks ago so I would 'have something to do' while I was 'sick'. Making these bracelets was quickly becoming my favorite hobby and I had learned all sorts of different patterns.

Sango fell asleep after I finished two bracelets, and I took out the Bara Medo. The jewels on the amulet gave off a soft glow when I held it, the pleasant warmness I had felt earlier to day got even stronger. It was almost like it was_ inviting _me to put it on. I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to put it on. The jewels seemed to be calling out to me, urging me to hurry and put it on.

Quickly throwing the chain on, so I wouldn't give my self a chance to change my mind, I waited for something to happen. The warm feeling expanded to my whole body. Slowly it grew hotter and hotter. It was almost too hot now, but oddly enough the pleasure only grew with it. Through the burning, a rush of power shot out of the ruby in the center and up to my head almost making me call out. Then my mind went blank.

Kagome slowly rose from her bed roll, her eyes were glazed over and her face held no expression. She walked toward the door leading outside and silently slid it open. Off she went into the night through the pouring rain. There was only one thing on her mind;

"Sesshomaru"

Approximately twenty miles away sat the regal taiyoukai, Sesshomaru. He had felt the exact moment when his half brothers young miko put the Bara Medo on. He too felt the burning pleasure course through his body. But unlike the miko, he was strong enough to think pass the haze and not let it control him. Though he still felt drawn to her, he felt her coming through the power of the Miawaku no Hoseki. Through its power, he was also dimly aware that she did not carry the tetsusaiga, but he couldn't bring him self to care. His beast rattled inside him, wanting to go to her, but Sesshomaru could be most patient when he wanted something bad enough, he would wait for the girl to come to him.

Deep in the woods Daisuke stood in front of a roaring fire. He gave himself a congratulatory smile for a job well done. He had flawlessly carried out his plan, though that monk had almost ruined his fun when he recognized the Bara Medo. A quick spell took care of that problem, though he would probably remember everything in the morning, but by then it would be too late.

He summoned his powers and called to the Miawaku no Hoseki and the Bara Medo. He could feel the cords of their power and started entwining them together as he gracefully danced around the fire chanting softly:

"Dancing on the wind I go, to aid they're love to flow.

They're love will fully bloom.

They're desire will come soon.

Sweet charm, not meant to harm, evoke they're desire.

Deep within them I summon it.

No one may interfere magically; this spell can only be undone by me.

Drunk with love, no other person will they see.

They're love will grow in purity,

And once it is true, this spell will be set free."

After the spell was complete he let the cords of power go, his spell was complete. Smiling again, he sat back to watch his work unfold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was too excited to wait another week to upload this. Tell me what you think, and I am open to any ideas you might have :D**

The sun had begun to rise over the land, drying what was left of the rain from the night before. The flowers were blossoming hundreds of different colors, and the birds where singing happily. All in all it was a pretty peaceful morning. Or it would have been, had Inuyasha not been running around screaming his head off.

"That idiot girl! Always running off who knows where, to do who knows what!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was in the girls' room trying to get a fix on her scent, to no avail. The rain had washed away any trace of Kagome, leaving the inutaichi worried.

"She probably left to get away from you!" Shippo accused tearfully. Inuyasha looked like he was about to comment back, but bit his tongue when Sango glared at him. She was _almost_ as scary as Kagome. Sango knelt down and put a comforting hand on his back.

"Shippo, I'm sure Kagome just went to explore a little. You know how curious she gets sometimes." She said soothingly.

"But what if she didn't, what if someone kidnapped her while you were sleeping?" Shippo sniffed.

"Keh," Inuyasha cut in, "don't be stupid! I would have been able to tell if someone else's scent was in the room." That seemed to calm Shippo down some.

"I guess your right." He admitted.

"Of course he is" Miroku put in, "our Inuyasha is never wrong about these things. I'm sure Lady Kagome will come in any second now."

"Okay, I'll go wait for her out side." Shippo said with one last sniff. Kirara followed closely behind him, mewling softly. As soon as they were out of the room Inuyasha began interrogating Sango about the night before. Miroku silently went to go meditate in a secluded corner of the room, preferring to calmly evaluate the situation.

"No, she didn't tell me she was going anywhere." Sango repeated exasperated.

"Did you, at least, hear her leave?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"You heard how hard it was raining! I'm surprised the roof stayed over our heads instead of crushing us in our sleep." They continued like that for sometime, all the while hoping Kagome would pop in laughing at how silly they were being.

Miroku had started replaying the events of the day before. For some reason the Bara Medo kept coming to mind. _Why_ did the name sound so familiar?

Had he stolen it before? No, he would remember a piece as striking as that.

Maybe he had learned of it during his studies? Yes, that sounded right. But _what_ exactly was it that had him so on edge? It was something about a sister piece. Oh, what was the name again? It couldn't be…

_No_.

No!

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Both Inuyasha and Sango stopped mid-argument to stare at him.

"I think I know what happened to Kagome. Now tell me _exactly_ what that fox demon told Kagome when he gave her the Bara Medo." Miroku near pleaded.

"He said it would grant her inner most desires." Inuyasha answered confused. Miroku paled at the answer.

"The Bara Medo is the sister piece to the Miawaku no Hoseki, a ring, they are ancient charms and almost unmatched in power. Except the Bara Medo doesn't _grant_ you your inner most desire, it _fills _you with desire forthe person wearing the sister piece and vice versa." He concluded grimly.

"You mean that bastard fox demon has Kagome?" Inuyasha exploded.

"I fear so" Miroku said solemnly. With that they rushed out of the merchant's house to look for Kagome. Shippo rode with Sango on Kirara, Miroku with Inuyasha. The two groups split up, hoping to cover more ground that way.

Inuyasha had caught a faint hint of her scent and followed it into the woods. But the stronger the scent got the more he could tell something was wrong; he didn't smell the stench of that damned fox demon. Instead he smelt Sesshomaru; what the fuck was going on?

Kagome walked into the clearing where Sesshomaru was waiting for her, their eyes immediately locked on to each other. Slowly, Sesshomaru rose to meet her. Their gazes never leaving each other as they got nearer. When they met Sesshomaru unhurriedly raised a hand to touch her face. Her- still cloudy- blue eyes shut in expectation. But before Sesshomaru could actually touch her Inuyasha shot through the trees, wielding tetsusaiga, with Miroku on his back. He immediately set Miroku down and tried to slash at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru effortlessly dodged and returned with a swipe of his own.

Miroku ran to Kagome, tackling her to the ground. She fought back viciously trying to claw and kick her way out of his arms. Didn't he know how she _needed_ to be with Sesshomaru? He pinned her to the ground by straddling her stomach, pinning her legs with his. Miroku saw the Bara Medo and tried to snatch it off of her. As soon as his hands touched it he was met with searing pain. His hands burned and the power of the amulet flung him into a tree. Miroku crumpled toward the ground unconscious.

Inuyasha was still trying to hack at Sesshomaru, but was slowly losing the battle. Sesshomaru was slowly cutting him to pieces, literally, while skillfully dodging Inuyasha's blows.

"What the fuck are you doing with Kagome!" Inuyasha spat venomously.

"That is none of your concern, you worthless half-breed" Sesshomaru said, slashing into Inuyasha's arm.

"Like hell it isn't! Stay away from her if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha threatened.

"Whelp, your mouth is getting to big for your muzzle. Be a good dog and STAY DOWN!" he said fiercely hitting him over the head. Inuyasha fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. He too had lost consciousness.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and lifter her into his arms and took to the sky. He would take her to his fortress where he could have her alone. The miko blinked at him owlishly, the cloudy look in her eye had begun to ebb away, and she slowly smiled at him. Yes he wanted all the alone time he could get with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bewitched- chapter 5

**Translations are at the bottom of the page, don't worry there aren't too many of them.**

_**Italics= **_**direct inner thoughts.**

**And keep in mind that I'm writing Sesshomaru the way he is on the basis that youkai are more in touch with their primal needs than humans.**

"_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm flying with Sesshomaru!" _Kagome squealed to herself silently. Kagome was being carried in the nook of Sesshomaru's arms. They had been flying for the better part of an hour, with Kagome staring at the handsome taiyoukai the whole time. "_When did he get so good looking? I mean I know he was always good looking but now…Wow! I wonder where we're going. Is he looking at me? Oh my god, he IS looking at me!"_ Sure enough Sesshomaru had turned his, seemingly, impassive gaze down to Kagome. She stiffened slightly under his scrutiny, and then he spoke;

"Miko, if you continue to stare at me so I will take it as you giving me your consent to ravish your body on the ground below." Sesshomaru commented. He smirked when she blushed and turned her head as quickly as possible. Still looking at the open sky ahead of them Kagome began to speak.

"Why do you keep calling me miko?"

"That is what you are" he said simply. She glanced at him long enough to give him a flat look and looked away again. _Is he really that dense?_

"I have a name and I would appreciate it if you would use it" she said hotly. Sesshomaru glanced down to look at her face again. He could tell she felt his gaze, and was impressed when she didn't withdraw her determined demeanor. The little minx was a brave one he would give her that. Very well he would give her what she wanted this once.

"As you wish, Kagome." He said her name slowly, letting each syllable roll off of his tongue seductively. Kagome shivered once.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She beamed up at him. Her answer was a slight smile. _Was it really so easy to make her happy?_ The simple acknowledgment of her name had her positively giddy. She was very much like Rin in that manner. Only Kagome's smile did things to his body that no other girl or woman was able to do. Hnn, he'd have to see what else he could do to make her smile like that.

"Hey, where are we going anyway? And where are Rin and Jaken?" Kagome piqued curiously.

"They are at my fortress, where we are headed."

"Oh cool! I always wanted to see what it looked like! I bet it's nice. Is there a garden? What about a bath hou-" The rest of her question was muffled by Sesshomaru's lips crashing down on hers.

"You will cease this rambling at once. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome held a hand to her lips and nodded vigorously. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, oh the fun he would have with this girl.

Kagome silently fumed in his arms._ The nerve of that guy!_ But her anger instantly melted and gave way to awe as she the castle they were approaching. It was huge! The outer wall was made of three large stone walls- Kagome could feel the stones were imbedded with youki for protection- with a guard tower at each corner. Each wall seemed to go on for miles, and instead of a fourth wall there was a vast lake to protect the fourth side. Kagome could see that the lake also supplied water to the moat that lay just inside the outer wall. The inner wall was much the same as the outer wall, except that the entrance was housed by a large gate house. A large stone bridge connected the two walls; oddly enough it didn't seem to have an actual gate to guard the castle.

"_I guess people know better than to try to get into _Sesshomaru's _castle"_ Kagome though to herself amused.

The main keep also looked like large square; the _donjon_ in one corner was three stories, the other three corners were _yagura_. Each corner was connected by a long _watari-yagura_; and in the center of the main keep was a small garden. Sesshomaru landed outside the _donjon,_ and – to Kagome's disappointment- immediately went inside without a pause to let Kagome look at the garden. Once inside they were bombarded by little Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is so happy to see you," she grinned up at him enthusiastically. "Rin is happy to see you too Lady Kagome" Jaken on the other hand was another story.

"Insolent wench! What do you think you're doing with your disgusting human body so close to the illustrious Lord Sesshomaru? Why the ve- AGHH!" He cried as flew in to the wall on the far side of the room. Sesshomaru retracted the foot he had used to kick him with and set Kagome down.

"Err, What I meant to say was 'welcome to _Tsuki no Hausu'._" He said bowing deeply, Rin giggled at him. Another demon – a small cat demon- approached Sesshomaru and bowed as well.

"My lord?" she asked timidly. She looked so small and fragile that Kagome felt the need to reassure and smiled at her. She showed no outward signs of acknowledgement, but Kagome felt her aura calm considerably.

"See to it that a room is prepared for Kagome" he said coldly, "and she will be dining with me to night." The little cat demon and Jaken openly gaped at this statement. The cat demon bowed and backed out of the room quickly. Rin looked up at Kagome and Sesshomaru curiously.

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru's mate?" she asked curiously.

"I uh, well…" Kagome stuttered nervously, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Lord Jaken has been teaching Rin youkai customs. Lord Jaken says that inu-youkai only share food with mates or their pups." _Well that would explain Jaken's reaction._ Kagome thought to her self blushing. Rin had stayed quiet for a moment then looked to Sesshomaru,

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is a mate?" she asked innocently. It took all the will power Kagome had not to face palm. _All that panic and she doesn't even know what a mate is._

"Rin, go play with Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered, completely ignoring the question.

"Yes, my lord!" she grinned, and ran off with a tearful Jaken in tow. Sesshomaru started down a hallway;

"Come Kagome." She hurried after him. The castle wasn't as elaborately decorated as Kagome would have guessed, in fact, except for a few tapestries, it was almost Spartan style. Sesshomaru slid the shoji door open; he smiled proudly to himself when he heard Kagome gasp.

….Kagome's POV…

As soon as the door was open my nose was met with the most mouth- watering scents I had ever smelled. I gasped at the sight of the feast on the table. There was a beautiful golden roast duck in the center of the table. Surrounding the duck were platters of grilled fish, steamed vegetables, and various soups. There were also bowls of fruit filled with peaches, pomegranates, apricots and plumbs.

"This cant be for only us!" I said in disbelief.

"It is, come and sit." He said simply. I followed dumbly behind him and took a seat next to him.

"Eat" he commanded.

"But, it's so much. We can't possibly eat this all our selves" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson. The thing I knew I was being pulled roughly into his lap.

"Miko, when I give and order you will listen." He said darkly. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Well, then let go so I can eat!"

"It's too late for that, if you insist on acting like a child you will be treated as such." He said grabbing a piece of fish and stuffing it into my mouth. _I was the one acting childish!_ Suddenly Rin's words replayed themselves in my head_. "Lord Jaken has been teaching Rin youkai customs. Lord Jaken says that inu-youkai only share food with mates or their pups."_ I was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Umm, Sesshomaru?" I hedged, "Was it true what Rin said? I mean about inu-youkai only feeding their mates and pups." My heartbeat skipped a few beats nervously waiting for an answer.

"Hnn, it is so." He said watching my eyes intently.

"b-But I'm not, you cant, ARGH!" I yelled jumping up from his lap. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that troubles you Kagome," he said seductively standing up and slowly backing me into a corner.

"I have smelt your desire for me, and have seen the need in your eyes." He said leaning closer to me, his face only inches from mine. I ducked under his arms and pointed at him angrily.

"That's not the point! I don't want to be claimed like I'm some prize you won in a hunt. And I don't just jump in bed with every guy I think is hot! I want you to show me you have some actual feelings for me.

God dammit, woo me!" I near screeched. He was silent a moment.

"You wish to be courted?" he asked, I nodded once.

"Very well, Kagome. I will humor you, but remember this-" He marched up to me and kissed me hard on the lips, I didn't even get the chance to fight back before he pulled away.

"You are already mine." With that he walked out the room. I stood there stunned until the little cat demon from before walked in.

"My lady, my name is Junko; I have been assigned to you to make sure you are cared for. Shall I show you to your room?" she said bowing. I smiled down at her.

"Yes, please. I've just had the most absurd day of my life." Junko smiled up at me shyly.

"It is understandable my lady, if you please." She said gesturing toward the door.

Junko lead me up a flight of steep stairs and led me through a maze of hallway's to my room. I large comfortable looking futon lay in the center. Junko bowed and left the room, sliding the shoji shut. I instantly plopped down on the futon eager to sleep only to find I couldn't sleep. I lay awake tossing and turning, feeling anxious, and had an intense urge to hunt down Sesshomaru. Just to see him, but I held back. Why did I need to see him so badly?

**AN: From now on pay close attention to what happens to Kagome when she's away from Sesshomaru (just a hint)**

**Donjon: The main tower-type structure of the castle **

**Yagura**: **translation means store house, but they were used for various things**

**Watari-yagura: basically a REALLY long hallway type tunnel thing used to connect yagura and donjon**

_**Tsuki no Hausu:**_** House of moon.**

**Now review! **


	6. Chapter 6

I arose from a fitful sleep at the crack of dawn to find Junko scurrying about the room. She didn't seem as timid-looking as she had last night. In fact she looked almost serene; her cat ears flickered slightly catching little noises around the room. The hair surrounding them was rich honey-toned brown. Her face, just like the rest of her, was made up of delicate features. She had large almond-shaped eyes; that were a deep emerald color. Her thin lips were a soft pink color; they formed a kind smile when she saw me looking at her.

"Morning, milady, did you sleep well?" she asked as she folding different articles of clothing and putting them into various chests.

"Not really" I sighed. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about Sesshomaru. I felt like a drug addict in need of a hit, and Sesshomaru was my drug. Even now I was feeling sick with anxiety and longing.

"Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru will let you nap after breakfast; you are excepted in the dining hall in an hour. Would like me draw a quick bath for you?" she asked looking slightly concerned, her cat ears flickered back and forth nervously.

"Yes, please," I smiled at her. _"Maybe a bath is all I need to calm down"_ I glumly thought to myself.

She walked to the left side of the room and opened a door that I hadn't even noticed. I followed behind her quickly to find a small bathing room. One side of the room had a small shelf carrying wash clothes and drying clothes. A large copper tub lay in the center, a petite table stood next to it holding small elegant bottles of soaps, and coming from the roof were a series of pipes. Junko pulled on the small chain on one of the pipes. The pipe slid down and steaming water poured into the bath. When it was filled she released the chain and the pipe snapped back into place.

I looked at the pipes in amazement. "_They actually have indoor plumbing_!" I thought to myself excitedly.

Junko noticed my excitement and giggled.

"This is my lords own design, a furnace in the kitchen warms up all the water in the castle, now everybody can have warm bathes whenever they please." She said happily. "But my lord still enjoys using the hot spring more, and has one house inside one of the yagura." I stared at her with my mouth agape.

"Sesshomaru invented this?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," she laughed, "my lord gets restless sometimes, and I suppose it will take some getting used to, having hot water at a moments notice, but you have to admit it is rather nice." She said wistfully. _"If only she knew"_ I thought wryly. I can't believe Sesshomaru _invented_ indoor plumbing. Well I guess he _did_ have a lot of spare time in his long life span.

I quickly took off my clothes and entered the sweet smelling water. Junko laughed when I moaned blissfully. She took my clothes telling me she was going to wash them and that she had put another set of clothes on my bed. As I pulled the chain down to rinse the pear scented soap from my hair I couldn't help but think that I was starting to feel a little bit of worship for Sesshomaru. This was absolute heaven! Though it probably wouldn't be a good idea to inflate his, already mammoth sized, ego; the thought made me giggle as I got out of the tub and dried myself.

I near ran to my room to get dressed, but skidded to a halt when I saw the clothing I was expected to wear. Layer upon layer of brightly colored silk stood on a small wooden frame. I stepped forward and reached hesitantly to touch the fine fabric. I half expected it to fall apart at my touch, but the material seemed oddly sturdy for being so delicate looking. Junko entered at that moment,

"Is something wrong milady?" She asked worriedly. I looked at her in a slight panic.

"No, no, it's just that, I've never worn anything this fine before." I said staring helplessly at the robes. What if I tear it, or spill something on it? I didn't think I could handle destroying something so beautiful. Junko smiled kindly at me as she stepped toward the robe.

"You needn't worry my lady, the cloth is demon-made; it was made to withstand hurricanes-" She teased. "I'm sure that a bit of clumsiness wouldn't hurt it at all." With that she left no more room for argument and quickly helped me into the many layers of the robe. The long sleeves swelled around my arms gently, the bottom rested at my ankles, slightly swaying with each movement. The outer most layer of the outfit was a light violet color decorated with plumb blossoms.

Junko took a step back with a satisfied smile after I was dressed.

"It suites you very well. Now, lets get you to breakfast." She said ushering me out the door.

The anxiety I had felt since last night, slowly disappeared as I got closer and closer to the dining hall. The only thing that kept me from running the rest of the way was Junko's worried expression.

"Why are you so nervous? Is it that terrible working for Sesshomaru?" I asked. Junko looked at me in surprise.

"Oh, no my lady! Though my lord is under no circumstances easy to please, he never treats us cruelly. That is, except for Jaken." She smiled at me.

"Then why are you so nervous every time you're around him." That question made her blush a deep shade of red. _Ooh, I think I see what's happening here._

"He is rather handsome isn't he?" I said grinning slyly. Junko stayed silent but blushed even harder. I giggled slightly. This was just too cute.

"Your secret is safe with me" I reassured with a smile.

"Thank you, milady." She mumbled, still a brilliant shade of scarlet.

By that time we had arrived at the door of the dining hall, Junko bowed and walked away. My stomach felt a flurry with butterfly's as I slid the door open. My eyes immediately landed on him and the anxiety immediately melted away. I noticed that his rigid posture also seemed to relax a little. I walked over and sat next to him, careful to place my robes so they wouldn't crease. Sesshomaru seemed pleased noticing the care I was taking.

"How did you sleep Kagome" He asked gazing at me with those beautiful golden orbs of his. What am I thinking? _Bad Kagome! Bad! Bad! Bad!_

"Not too well," I mumbled looking down. I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks. I heard him sigh, and looked up to see him eyeing me curiously.

"I had trouble resting as well" he reached down and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, then lightly cupped my cheek making me blush even more.

"And it's entirely your fault; you refused to leave my thoughts last night."I turned my head quickly down to the table thinking of earlier anxiety; he chuckled.

"It seems you had the same problem, perhaps if we slept together we would rest easier." He said, eyes glowing with amusement.

"What!" I snapped.

"Miko, you are jumping to conclusions, I am not suggesting we mate."

"Oh," I said stupidly. _Sly dog, very sly dog_. "Well I guess that's alright then."

Not being able to think of anything else to say I looked at all the food at the table. There seemed to be just as much as yesterday. All of it smelling delicious. I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Still feeding me I see, and now clothing me. This is beautiful and all but this robe alone is probably worth more than my house" I said gesturing down at myself, his eyes followed my hand, but somehow I got the feeling he wasn't looking at the robe.

"Kagome, you are my intended, and as such I will provide for you" He rumbled smoothly. The stern look in his eye seemed to be saying _"don't even think about arguing"_ In his own way, this was actually kind of sweet. Pushy, but sweet.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru" I smiled up at him, momentarily forgetting the honorific. With that we began eating in a comfortable silence.

After lunch Sesshomaru got up without a word and walked up to one of the doors. _"Is he leaving already?"_ I thought sadly. Sesshomaru paused and looked back at me.

"Are you coming?" he asked looking amused again. I jumped up and practically skipped to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked beaming a smile at him.

"It was this Sesshomaru's understanding that you wished to see the garden."

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"You smelled of disappointment last night when I entered without pausing."

"You could _smell _that?" I asked astonished. "I thought you could only smell strong emotions like anger or d-um-desire." I said, stumbling over the last part.

"Those scents come easiest, but inu-youkai are quite sensitive to smells, especially ones having to do with emotion." He informed me, looking at me intently to see how I would take the news.

"That's so cool!" I gushed. He smiled and slid open the door, taking my hand and leading me outside. For a moment all I could think about was his hand around mind, but I gasped in amazement when I saw all the gorgeous blooming flowers. He let out a low quiet laugh and led me forward.

Hydrangea, Azalea, pincushions, peonies, and anemone created intricate patterns on the ground. Their colors ranged from white, yellow, red, red blue, and every shade in between. The walls of the garden were lined with small camellia trees.

He led me down a small pathway that was shaded by tall weeping cherry trees, and blooming magnolias. Hundreds of delicate pink blossoms cascaded down gently. Everything was so beautiful that I felt I had to be dreaming.

"How are all of these flowers blooming at the same time?" I asked noticing a few buds that should only have been blossoming in the winter.

"The gardeners keep this garden blooming year-round with youki. The youki also protects the more delicate flowers from harsh weather, but they only use very small amounts, or else the flowers might decide they have a taste for the flesh of anyone passing by." He said smirking at my wide-eyed stare.

"That's probably why you can't detect it." He looked at the blossoms with an odd expression in his eyes.

"This is my favorite place to be" He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "_He likes flowers!"_ I realized with a start. I smiled up at him warmly, thankful that he shared this with me. He squeezed my hand gently and said nothing else.

The path ended with a small peaceful looking pond. The surface was sparkly sprinkled with lotus flowers, and a symphony of crickets could be heard chirping softly in the lush grass that surrounded the water. Nearing the pond I could see that it was filled with brightly colored koi fish. Sesshomaru led me near the edge and sat down, crossed leg, and gestured for me to sit in front of him. We sat with our knee's nearly touch, as he looked at me intently.

"Don't move." He commanded quietly. Filled with sudden curiosity, I obeyed without argument. His youki flared softly, and passed over me in warm soothing waves. Sesshomaru grasped the sides of my face lightly and leaned in, my eyes shut automatically. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. He exhaled softly on my forehead sending a small shiver down my spine. Then I felt him pull away.

Confused as to what just happened I opened my eyes slightly annoyed to see him looking at me, or rather my forehead, proudly.

"Look in the water." He directed. Still having no idea what was going on I complied. The fish swam back and forth lazily in the water. Then I noticed something odd about my reflection; on my forehead was a blue outline of a crescent moon. I traced it in awe and looked at him in askance.

"My mark, to let everyone know that you are being courted by the lord of the west; when we are fully mated it will fill in." He said still looking pleased with himself. He leaned in and whispered huskily in my ear:

"And I look forward to the day when you finally agree to be mine"

**Woo, over 2,000 words! :D hope you guys like it. Please review and if you would like to see anything happen let me know and I will try to make it happen.**

**Many thanks to ScarlettLioness for giving me the idea for a mark. I love you!;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and I were still spending time in the garden when one of Sesshomaru's guards – a lizard demon-rushed in; he waited a few yards away from us respectfully waiting to be acknowledged while wearing a somber expression. Sesshomaru once again put on the cold emotionless face that he hadn't worn since we arrived at the fortress, and approached the demon. The guard spoke so low and so quick that I didn't catch any of it. Sesshomaru nodded once, dismissing the guard, and slowly approached me. Then he spoke softly;

"A horde of ogres have been seen attacking the villages on my lands, they are headed in the direction of my fortress and show no signs of stopping." He didn't say anything else, he didn't have to.

"You're leaving." I said miserably.

"Only until tonight"

"Can't you let your guards take care of it?" I said feeling the corners of my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"Kagome, there are too many of them, my men would be slaughtered. Is that what you wish?" he reprimanded looking at me sternly.

"Well then let me go with you!" I pleaded, furiously trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. I felt stupid and childish about the fact that I was crying but I couldn't seem to help it. The thought of him leaving, even for only a few hours, pained me.

Sesshomaru sighed, and to my complete surprise, pulled me in for a hug. In my shock it took me a second to react but hugged him back fiercely as if I could force him to stay with me.

"You will remain here." He ordered tersely, "I have some preparations to make, before I leave I will return to say goodbye." He effortlessly pulled out of my grasp and walked away, leaving me standing alone. The aching and loneliness immediately seemed to overwhelm me bringing me to my knees with its terrible weight. Why was I reacting so strongly when I knew he was going to be back in a little while? I knew that there was absolutely no chance of him getting hurt; he was much too powerful for that. So why did I feel like my heart was tearing in two?

A cheerful humming interrupted my inner blather; I looked up to see Rin happily skipping toward me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up to greet her.

"Hello, Rin." I said doing my best to smile convincingly.

"Hi, Lady Kagome!" she grinned up at me. She paused slightly when she stood in front of me, looking at me so seriously it was almost comical. Suddenly she smiled widely.

"You're gonna help Rin make flower crowns!" she declared loudly taking my hand and leading me toward a patch of flowers. I couldn't help but laugh at her adorable demands. She looked back with a toothy grin on her face.

"See flowers make everything better." She said nodding wisely. She hopped about thoughtfully collecting the flowers she deemed acceptable for the crowns. Each flower she collected was carefully placed into color coded piles that she made. When she had enough flowers she sat in front of me. Her small fingers began to deftly braid the stems of the flowers. I sat back content with watching her, occasionally braiding in some flowers of my own.

"Rin is glad you're here Lady Kagome, Lord Jaken never wants to play with Rin. He says that flowers are for stupid girls, but then Lord Sesshomaru threw him into a tree and Lord Jaken never said it again. No, put the pink one here," she pointed.

"What about Sesshomaru?" I asked curiously. I doubted he ever played with her, but with the way he had been acting towards me the last two days, who could tell.

"This Sesshomaru dose no does not _play_" said Sesshomaru from behind me sounding annoyed and making me jump about a foot into the air. The jerk only smirked when I glared at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin made this for you!" she said, standing up and holding the completed garland out to him. He took it wordlessly, but Rin seemed happy enough with that and ran off. I slowly stood and turned to face him.

He his silver hair was blowing softly in the wind. His amber eyes looked at me feverishly. Their intensity made the blood rush toward my cheeks and locked my breath in my throat. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to him roughly. His lips crashed down on mine before I could protest the rough treatment. Unlike the other kisses, this one was filled with such warmth and passion that I had never experienced before. His hands pulled my body against his as my hands tangled themselves his hair. He nipped my lip gently making me gasp slightly. His tongue flickered into my mouth making me moan as I tried to press my self closer against him. My heart beat wildly in my chest. My breaths came out in ragged gasps.

Then, just as suddenly as it started it ended. Sesshomaru had pushed me back down, breathing heavily. His eyes were tinged crimson as he held me at arms length. Feeling hurt by the sudden rejection I tried to walk away, only feel his hands grip my shoulders tighter.

"Miko, I have not dismissed you." He rumbled deeply. "I only meant to stop myself from taking you in the garden" he informed me with a slow smile, the crimson had slowly begun to recede from his eyes. Feeling oddly relieved I smiled up at him, this is, until I remembered he had come to say goodbye. Doing my best not to cry I stood back and bowed.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru." I said whispered. He stepped toward me and kissed my forehead.

"Only until tonight Kagome." With that he walked away not turning back once. I felt my heart crack with each step as I watched him leave.

….Back with the inutaichi…

Inuyasha and Miroku awoke to find a very angry looking Sango and depressed Shippo. Noticing they were awake, she began to pack their belongings in Kagome's bag.

"You guys have been asleep for a day and a half" she said sharply.

"What!" they both cried in unison.

"I found you unconscious in the forest. Do you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" she said as she continued to stuff the bag with more force than necessary.

"That bastard Sesshomaru fucking took Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango's eyes snapped to them in surprise.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Shippo spluttered wide-eyed.

"What could he possibly want with Kagome?" Sango asked in complete disbelief.

"I think Sesshomaru was deceived as well as our Kagome." Miroku put in thoughtfully. "That kitsune seems to have a very grand plan tucked up his sleeves." He said gravely.

"But how do we find Kagome!" Shippo wailed.

"I think our best bet is to head west, in Sesshomaru's fortress. That charm as filled them both with desire for each other; so Sesshomaru is probably planning on marking her."

"It'll take us two day to get there" Inuyasha gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Then let's get moving!" Sango demanded slinging hiraikotsu over her shoulder with a dangerous glint in her eye. With that they rushed to their friends rescue, hoping to get to her before it was too late.

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm touched that so many people seem to be enjoying my first story. :D And for those who were worried; I **_**promise**_** this will have a happy ending ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N UPDATE: ok, so fanfiction decided that they wanted to delete any stories that contained a lemon scene instead of just that one chapter -_- which makes no sense if you ask me, so I'm gonna edit out the lemon in this story. If you wanna read the story WITH the lemon go over to my page on dokuga. My author name is dianne. **

Daisuke lounged comfortably on the inner wall of Sesshomaru's fortress calmly watching Kagome through a window as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. The crescent moon hung above him elegantly, bathing him in an ethereal glow. He had come to check on his darling "pets" as he so affectionately nicknamed them. He had been rather surprised by how simple it was to breach the fortress walls; a charm here, a glamour there and he was in.

"I suppose the puppy thinks himself invincible. He really ought to know not to leave the protection up to reputation alone. Someone with very _naughty _intentions might decide to come in." he murmured to himself with a smile. He had been rather disappointed when he had discovered that they hadn't been mated yet. He had also been extremely surprised when he found out Sesshomaru had left her _alone._ He sincerely hoped that it didn't happen to often; it would be _very_ bad for the miko's health. Already he could see the physical pain she was in, and they had only been separated half a day. He was sure the taiyoukai wouldn't suffer as fatally as the young miko would if they were separated too long; but it still wouldn't be very …comfortable to say the least. Ah well, Sesshomaru would be here soon to end the poor girls suffering.

"Well off we go then" he said gracefully leaping off the wall and heading toward the exit. He would be back to check on his pets very soon.

… Inside Kagome's bedroom…

"Where is he?" Kagome exclaimed quietly to herself as she paced back and forth nervously. She had been doing this for what seemed like hours. Rin had gone to bed long ago and Junko was busy helping out in the kitchen. That meant that Kagome was left alone with her thoughts, which at the moment, was not a good thing.

She had gone crazy trying to figure out ways to distract herself earlier. She had even gone so far as to make a small mountain of bracelets from some thread she had gotten from Junko earlier in the day. Instead of soothing her like bracelet making usually did, it only served to irritate her even more. To top it off she also developed an awfully painful migraine a couple hours back. The pain made it hard to concentrate on almost anything; thus the pacing had begun.

She had however been able to focus on one thing- her relationship with Sesshomaru. What did she feel for him anyway? The desire was undeniable; she knew she wanted him so badly it was almost painful. But was that it? All she really knew about him was the cold emotionless warrior that had tried to kill her many times before. Though the past couple of days had obviously proven that wrong; Sesshomaru had shown Kagome a side of him that she never would have thought existed.

She had seen how adorably fatherly he acted toward Rin. Sure he didn't act outwardly affectionate like other people, but to Kagome it was obvious that he loved her; and of course Rin absolutely idolized him. For god's sakes, she even spoke in the third person like him!

Everyone else in the castle seemed to worship him too. They all went out of their way to please him, and to Kagome it didn't look like it was out of fear, but because they truly wanted to see their lord happy. Kagome could see why they felt that way. In retrospect Kagome could now recognize how unfailingly loyal the taiyoukai was; and how he always fought so hard to protect what he considered his. Beyond even that was the passion and tenderness that he had shown her. Considering all that Kagome couldn't help but feel a deep sense of admiration for the taiyoukai, and dare she say…love? The more she thought about it the more she knew it was true. Kagome Higurashi was in love with Sesshomaru. The realization excited her as much as it worried her. Did he feel the same for her? But that was silly he must feel _something _for her; why else would he reveal to her what was behind the icy mask he wore so proudly. With that she had reached a decision, she just hoped it didn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Kagome looked out the window again, judging by the position of the moon it was nearly midnight. She sighed once again as she saw no sign of him.

"Looking for something?" came a smooth rumble from the doorway.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried excitedly as she spun toward him. He was leaning on the entrance with his arms crossed in front of him looking at Kagome slightly amused. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him enthusiastically. Thoroughly surprised but never one to miss an opportunity Sesshomaru returned the gesture, lifting her slightly by the hips so she wouldn't strain herself. She pulled away after a moment with a shy smile.

"If this is the welcome I get whenever I return then I think I should leave more often." He said smirking. Kagome pouted and grew silent and pulled out of his arms. Sesshomaru looked down on her slightly worried.

"Kagome?" He inquired softly. She smiled up at him hesitantly and walked to the small pile of bracelets next to her bed. She shifted through them trying to find one in particular while Sesshomaru looked on confused. She walked back slowly holding the bracelet tightly in her hand. Sesshomaru could smell the uneasiness rolling off of her in waves. What was the meaning of this?

"Sesshomaru, there is something that I want to give you, that is, if you will accept it." She said holding the bracelet in the palm of her hand nervously. It was two inches thick, for the most part it was white but the center was patterned with a seemingly endless 'knot' that was a light blue color.

"What is the significance of this ornament?" Sesshomaru asked, fingering the pattern.

"It's a friendship bracelet." Kagome started as she blushed, "this particular pattern is called the 'Celtic love knot' and is supposed to represent the tying of two souls. I guess you could think of this as my marking you." She said quietly. Sesshomaru's eye shot toward hers while she continued to babble on.

"Because you know I've been thinking and well, the thing is I hate being away from you but I know you have a lot of important stuff to do. So I figured I may as well get as much of you as I can, while I can" she stammered.

"Kagome, tie it on." He said, effectively silencing her as she tried to ramble on again. She looked shocked for a second before a dazzling smile graced her lips. She tied it on quickly.

"Does this also mean you are accepting my offer to become my mate?" he asked using a finger to tilt her face up. She flushed before whispering a quiet "yes."

Sesshomaru's lips were on hers in a flash, eagerly tasting everything she had to offer him. Lost in a sea of passion, they spent most of the night tasting and exploring the other. Kagome never knew he could be so passionate but was pleasantly surprised by the fire in his eyes and the needy touches he showered her with. The more he touched her the more she knew that she had made the right decision.

Kagome drew herself closer to him and rested her head on his chest in contentment. He rested an arm across her back, absentmindedly tracing patterns across her skin. They both fell asleep within a few minutes. Both more happy in that moment than they could ever remember being.

**Thank so much for all the lovely reviews and the PM's they are thoroughly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru lay in bed with a still sleeping Kagome while lightly tracing patterns on her back with his claw. Her head was nestled gently against his neck, her arms were draped over his chest, almost possessively, while her legs were tangled in is. He lifted his left hand to glance at the Miawaku no Hoseki. The ruby continued to pulse softly against his fingers. It had been doing that since he mated Kagome last night. Oddly enough it seemed … pleased somehow.

He was somewhat curious to see if his mate's amulet was doing the same thing, but he couldn't bring himself to move her from her position. He lowered his hand and lightly stroked her hair. She stirred slightly, burrowing her self deeper into his neck. He turned his head slightly get yet another sniff of her hair. Gods, she smelled good. Her scent was sweet and fragrant; a blend of lavender and summer rain. He just couldn't get enough of it. He seemed to realize his actions and stopped abruptly.

What had this little slip of a woman _done _to him? Who would have thought, the mighty lord of the west conquered by human woman? The thought was almost laughable. _Almost_.

He was still didn't understand how he came to find this women so irresistible. If he was being completely honest with himself then he could admit that he had always found the girl rather intriguing. Her strength and determination was what drew her to him in the beginning, the way she stood up to him so fearlessly while he fought the hanyou for his father's fang was admirable, if a little stupid of her. Then it was her compassion that kept him so fascinated with her. It still amazed him that she was so willing to help others no matter the cost. What a strange creature she was.

Still, she _was_ human.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said lifting herself up on her elbows to look at him. Her face was positively glowing with affection as she looked down at him. He couldn't help the swell of pride when he saw the completed mark on her forehead. She smiled as she noticed where his gaze was directed.

"Morning." She said leaning down to kiss him, her mouth watering scent once again sweeping over his senses. Hnn, maybe he didn't mind the human part after all.

She squealed as he flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, planting hungry kisses on her neck. Gods, she tasted even better than she smelled.

"Good morning, mate." He growled out between kisses. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're in a good mood this morning" she said breathlessly. He chuckled and kissed the mark on her forehead.

"And why shouldn't I be?" he said smirking down at her. Her sweet musical laugh filled his ears.

"Point taken." She smiled. Then blushed as her stomach growled loudly.

"Worked up an appetite?" He said quirking and eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said scowling slightly and looking down at her stomach, then looking confused when she saw the pulsing amulet. "How long has this been going on?" she asked lowering a hand to lift the silver disk.

"Since last night."

"Weird." She said dropping it again when her stomach growled rather insistently.

"Umm, breakfast time?" she said smiling up sheepishly at him. He smiled and lifted himself off of her. A knock sounded at the door.

"M-my lord" came Junko's tentative call, "I've brought you and my lady new robes."

"Enter" He said. Kagome blushed and tried to cover herself with the furs on the bed. Junko seemed to be trying very hard not to look at, a still bare, Sesshomaru. She quickly walked across the room and placed the robes on top of chest against the wall and near ran to the door looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"See what you did to the poor girl." Kagome admonished light heartedly.

"Hnn" was all he said as he rose to get dressed. Kagome rolled her eyes and got up from the bed.

"How the heck did you get dressed so fast?" she said looking bewildered. He smirked and crooked a finger at her. When she stood in front of him he proceeded to dress her.

"I can dress my self, you know." She said sniffing indignantly.

"Hnn, maybe so, but I prefer it this way. Don't you?" he said letting his fingers graze her chest bringing a slight shiver to her. He looked amused when she stayed stubbornly silent. After he finished dressing her – which Kagome thought might have taken a little _too_ long- Sesshomaru took her to the dining hall.

Kagome happily ate most everything Sesshomaru placed in front of her. Kagome didn't ever see Sesshomaru take a bite, but the food was slowly disappearing from his plate. Suddenly Sesshomaru stiffened, seconds later a guard came in.

"My lord," He said trembling slightly at the glare the taiyoukai sent at him.

"I-it seems that more of the ogres are attacking. They have nearly tripled in number, and seem very angry about the loss of their brethren." Sesshomaru snarled livid, the guardsmen paled noticeably. Kagome placed a hand on Sesshomaru's arm, slightly fearing for the guard's life. After a tense moment Sesshomaru tersely ordered the guard to leave. Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief; before she remembered what the guard had came to say. Suddenly the food didn't fit so well with her stomach. Though this time she tried to put on a brave front.

"Well, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back." She said, her voice only slightly cracking on the end. He sighed and rose from his seat bring Kagome up with him.

He kissed once on the lips and left without a word. Only then did Kagome allow the tears to fall.

**I'm sooooooo sorry that this is a little late, but better late then never right? Right?**

**Well on the plus sign the action is gonna pick up in the next chapter so until then, bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha was crouched down on the edge of the forest, under the cover of the moon light and trees, eyeing the guardsmen as they continued on their patrol in the distance. His silver ears flickered catching the sound of their feet crunching on the rough ground beneath them. Since he was upwind he wasn't worried about them catching his scent.

Behind him stood Sango clad in her exterminator armor holding hiraikotsu at her side. Slightly to her left was Miroku, he gripped his shakujou tightly in front him with a determined look on his face. Shippo was perched on his shoulder slightly shaking with nervousness. He hopped of Miroku's shoulder and bounded to Inuyasha's side.

"Is she there?" Shippo asked quietly looking toward the donjon.

"Yeah, she's in there all right, but the bastard isn't." He said with a slightly puzzled look. Miroku let out a sigh of relief.

"No disrespect meant Inuyasha, but I think that his absence is for the best if we wish to retrieve Kagome without causing her, or anyone else, harm."

"Keh, like I'd let that icicle hurt her!" he scoffed indignantly.

"Come on lets go!" He said leaping to his feet.

They quickly and silently made their way toward the wall, being carful to stay upwind of the few guards that patrolled the castle. Shippo held on for dear life as Inuyasha sprang them over the stone wall. Sango and Miroku flew over on Kirara's back.

They edged their way to the donjon carefully, pausing when Inuyasha held up a hand for them to stop. A young female wolf demon turned the corner carrying a large basket of what seemed to be freshly picked vegetables. She was humming gently to herself but stiffened when she saw the group staring at her. The female dropped her basket and opened her mouth to scream, but before she could make a sound Sango threw a small capsule at her face. A thick green smoke emerged from it and the wolf fell to the ground.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Shippo hissed.

"She's not dead," Sango whispered as she rolled her eyes. "She's just asleep. The capsule was filled with a sleeping potion. She'll wake up in a couple hours with one hell of a headache, but she'll be fine."

"Well, what are we gonna do with her? We can't just leave her here?"

"That's true." Miroku said looking thoughtful. "I'll stay here and guard her precious body from the cold of the night; and should she happen to wake up early I will gladly di- Ow!" he whined. "Sango, you misunderstood." He said waving his arms in surrender. "I was merely thinking of yo-"

"Save It!" Inuyasha cut in. "We're here to get Kagome so shut up and move!"

…..Kagome's Bedroom…..

Kagome was sitting on the bed, her back towards the window. She couldn't bear to look out the window anymore knowing that he wouldn't be coming anytime soon. Her head was hurting again, and it was only getting worse. Her chest felt like it had a vice wrapped around it and couldn't breath well.

She didn't see the Inuyasha and Sango jump in through the window.

She didn't see the red and black shadow sneaking up on her.

She didn't notice until it was too late when a hand broke a gas filled capsule in front of her nose.

She started to fall toward the floor but was caught by a clawed hand. When her head fell back she gave a small start as she realized it was Inuyasha that had her in his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll save you."

'_Save me?'_ was the last thought she had before slumped into his arms unconscious.

…The next day….

The inutaichi had wondered all night looking for as secluded place to try to break the charm. They had finally wondered in to a small valley that was surrounded by mountains. The each mountain was peppered with caves. Choosing one whose entrance was well hidden, they rested until sunrise; which came far too quickly for their taste.

Kagome tried to escape several times since she woke up. She didn't understand why they couldn't let her be happy. They tried explaining that her feelings were the product of a spell, but that only upset seemed to upset her more.

"She's been crying and screaming all day," Sango said worriedly. "and she's starting to get sick."

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't know what to do!"

"I don't know what to do." He said more quietly clenching his fists at his sides.

"Miroku has been trying to break that damned spell all day, but nothings working. We get even get it to come of her neck. And too make things worse that bastard all ready mated Kagome!" he punched the wall of the cave, shattering a large fraction of it. He stood there, his body trembling slightly with anger. Slowly he calmed down. He turned to Sango and looked at her with a heart-wrenching expression on his face.

"I don't know what to do." He repeated quietly.

"You could start," came a new and unexpected voice. "by taking her back to the fortress." Daisuke said from the entrance of the cave looking absolutely livid.

"You!" Inuyasha shouted reaching for tetsusaiga.

"Oh, please none of that." Daisuke said flicking his hand in Inuyasha's direction. Cords of glowing energy shot from his finger tips, tightly binding Inuyasha's arms and legs. Inuyasha shouted and tried to claw his way loose to no avail. Sango reached for her hiraikotsu, when Daisuke tsked loudly.

"I'd rather prefer not to rough handle a pretty lady as yourself, but I will not hesitate to do so. If you please, step away from the weapon." Sango glared at him but did as he asked.

Miroku rushed in from the tunnel where he had been taking care of Kagome and paused when he saw the scene before him.

"Now, don't do anything stupid monk, I'd hate to have to hurt my dear pet's friends."

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Why I should think it would be obvious. I want to take Kagome back where she belongs." Daisuke said with small smile.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha spat. "She doesn't belong to that sissy-looking bastard!"

"Actually," Daisuke said with a small laugh. "She does."

"You're are sadly mistaken." Miroku said glaring at him.

"Oh, I suppose you were also sent by a certain goddess." Daisuke said raising an eyebrow, and grinning even wider when he saw their jaws drop.

"That's right, your goddess of love, Benzaiten, sent me here. Apparently those two are soul mates."

"Even if that were true why would she send _you_?" Sango asked still looking stunned.

"Because those two are entirely too stubborn, I was sent to- shall we say- move things along?" he said walking toward the tunnel and Kagome. The chords still attached toward his fingers dragged a protesting Inuyasha behind him. Sango and Miroku followed closely keeping wary eyes locked on him.

Daisuke looked amused to see Shippo and Kirara standing over Kagome so protectively. He looked back at Sango and Miroku with a quirked eyebrow. They frowned and gestured for Shippo and Kirara to step aside.

Daisuke was pained to see his pet so frail looking. She was asleep on the ground, her chest was heaving and she looked to be struggling for each breath. Her skin was so pale it was practically transparent. Her hair lay limp and soaked through with sweat. _This isn't good._ The amulet was blinking rapidly, worried for the young miko that it had worked so hard for.

"Why should we trust you?" Miroku asked, still suspicious.

"Because, I'm the one trying to keep your friend from dying; Take her back to the castle." He said.

"And why should we?" Inuyasha hollered from the ground.

"Because, if you don't she will die."


	11. Chapter 11

"Take her back to the castle." Daisuke said.

"And why should we?" Inuyasha hollered from the ground.

"Because, if you don't she will die."

The news stunned them all into silence. They knew she was getting ill but the thought that she might actually _die_ never occurred to any of them. Every single eye in the cave was drawn to the miko that was whimpering quietly on the ground.

"You put the charm on her, so you can take it off can't you?" Shippo asked after a moment, his eyes red-rimmed with unshed tears.

"Not with her body as weak as it is right now." Daisuke replied.

"The spell is meant to tie them together until they admit their love for each other. When that happens the spell will lift on its own, but if I were to remove it, the sudden withdrawal of magic would harm her." He leaned down and stroked Kagome's hair with such tenderness that it that left the inutaichi stunned.

"As weak as she is right now, the withdrawal would kill her."

"So you're saying that Sesshomaru is our only option." Inuyasha stated glumly. Daisuke straightened and flicked his fingers; releasing Inuyasha from the glowing chords.

"That's exactly what I'm saying; the closer the miko is to him the better off she'll be."

Inuyasha stood and lightly dusted himself off, refusing to meet anyone's eye. Sango glanced at Kagome once more before stepping forward.

"I understand that the goddess sent you, but why couldn't you just explain the situation to us instead of all this sneaking around. Look at where that's got us!" she shouted suddenly pointing to Kagome's crumpled form. Daisuke sighed slightly before giving her an apologetic look.

"You have my sincerest apologies slayer; I never thought it would come to this. Be that as it may I do not regret what I have done. Those two would never have listened to me had I tried to reason with them and you know it." He said finishing with a hard look.

"You had better hope she lives or you won't _live_ to regret." She said fiercely.

"_That_, is what I want to hear." He said, the admiration shining through his sapphire eyes.

"You're going to need that fire if you want to return her to the keep without instilling the wrath of a certain taiyoukai." He announced loudly as he headed toward the entrance of the cave.

….The next day…..

Their arrival at _Tsuki no Hausu_ went smoother than the inutaichi initially thought. But what could they expect with an _extremely_ charismatic kitsune leading the way. When a problem came up there he was with soothing words of assurance. If his velvet voice had no effect on them he'd cast a small spell convincing them to let them pass. Though none of them were surprised when every single one of the castle's occupant showed some level of concern for the young miko, this was Kagome they were talking about after all.

By the time they reached the donjon they met up with a small cat demon named Junko. Upon seeing Kagome slumped in Inuyasha's arms she immediately took charge and escorted them to Kagome's room. She sternly ordered Inuyasha to lay her on the futon and demanded that the castle healer be brought immediately. By that time Kagome had regained consciousness and cried incessantly for Sesshomaru.

Junko stayed with her until the healer arrived and promptly ushered everyone else out of the room, ignoring the grumbles and complains she received in turn. She made sure that they were well fed and kept Jaken from baking them alive with the two-headed staff. She kept Rin's tears at bay when the young girl found out about Kagome's condition and even had an urgent message sent to Sesshomaru telling him Kagome needed him immediately.

Miroku was quite impressed with the little cat demon. So much so that he asked her to bear his children. Then Sango decided that he needed a nap and helped him along by giving him a 'gentle tap' on the head.

Inuyasha sat in silence through all this. In fact he had barely said a word since they left the cave hours ago. He refused the food that was offered to him and sat there looking sullen and forlorn. Even when Sesshomaru arrived he remained uncharacteristically calm. Oddly enough Sesshomaru ignored them; instead he headed straight toward Kagome's futonroom.

Sango and Shippo stared in amazement at his retreating form- Miroku was still unconscious on the ground. Daisuke laughed at their open mouthed stares and gave them huge gloating grins. Inuyasha sunk even further in to himself.

"I can't believe it." Inuyasha said so quietly that no one heard him. "_They really are made for each other_." He thought glumly to himself. Kagome had always been there for him for these past few years. Would she leave him now that she had Sesshomaru? And what about how he felt about her, would that matter at all?

He just didn't know anymore.

…..Sesshomaru's POV….

Sesshomaru had thought about killing the half-breed for what he had done, but right now Kagome needed him more; besides he didn't think Kagome would like him killing her friend…no matter how much better off the world might be without him.

Quickly he strode to his mate's room when he scented her pain. He entered to find her crying mercilessly into the cushions on the futon, his name being called out between sobs. His heart gave a painful lurch at the sight.

"Leave." He ordered the healer who didn't seem to be doing anything except hovering over Kagome.

At the sound of his voice Kagome gave a start and tried to rise from the futon only to crumple back down from her quaking limbs. He rushed over to her and gently lifted her onto his lap- cradling her to his chest as he seated himself on the edge of the futon. He watched as she lifted her shaking hands to trace the markings on his face.

"It's really you this time." She choked out. Tears spilled down her cheeks once again as she buried her face in his neck.

"I kept seeing you, it was like you were there with me but I couldn't touch you." She sobbed clutching the robes on his chest. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do; he had never dealt with a weepy female before.

Running on nothing but instinct he began to purr. He reached a hand up and gently combed his fingers through her hair. Her sobs grew quieter and quieter until they stopped altogether. He was pleased that he had been able to calm her down with such simple gestures.

"Sesshomaru?" she said lifting her head again. He looked down at her silently waiting for her to continue.

"The others say…they said…" she trailed off tearing up again.

"Shh." He hushed her softly. He didn't want to smell this sadness sour her pure scent anymore. He leaned down and laid small kisses to her cheeks trying to stop the flow of tears.

"but," she started.

"Not another word Kagome," he ordered softly. "You need rest, and I will not have you tire yourself with useless conversation that can surely wait until you are better."

Kagome looked ready to argue with him, but instead smiled softly and nuzzled herself in his neck once again. Sesshomaru rested his chin on her head, closed his eyes, and simply listened as her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I didn't particularly like the way the last chapter came out, and in my opinion this is only a little better. :/ hmm…. Gotta find a way to fix this.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Honestly Junko, I can feed myself." Kagome sighed in mock exasperation as Junko continued to try to force feed her.

"Maybe so but I know for a fact that you would ignore the food until you found lord Sesshomaru." Junko said thrusting another piece of pickled daikon radish into Kagome's mouth.

"Besides, lord Sesshomaru would have my head if I let you leave this bed." She said with a small smile.

"What was so important that Sesshomaru had to leave so early? I didn't even see hi when I got up." Kagome grumbled. Junko looked at Kagome's pout and gave a quiet laugh.

"He's having a 'word' with Inuyasha. He's still a little upset about Inuyasha taking you." Kagome's eyes shot up to Junko's looking worried.

"It's not serious is it?" she asked. Suddenly a loud crashing could be heard from outside followed by a grunt of pain.

"No, not at all." Junko said completely nonchalant. Another crash came, this one even louder than the last.

"Junko! We have to go stop them; Inuyasha is going to get hurt!" She cried jumping up from the futon.

"Nonsense, lord Sesshomaru is just teaching the young lord a lesson on respecting his alpha." She said taking a bit of radish for herself. Another loud crash was accompanied by the sound of splintering wood sounded and Kagome rushed out the door.

Kagome followed the noises into the garden and found Sesshomaru literally throwing Inuyasha around. Judging from the amount of splintered wood and crushed flowers Sesshomaru had been throwing Inuyasha into the cherry blossom trees.

"God dammit, I already said I was sorry!" Inuyasha shouted from amidst the pile of wood. "How many more times do I have to say it?"

"At least a thousand more." Sesshomaru growled as he reached for him again.

"Come on Sesshomaru, he's had enough." Kagome said rushing in front of Inuyasha. He looked startled for a second; slowly he rose from his attacking pose and gave Inuyasha a cold glare as he spoke to his mate.

"Very well, but if the half-breed touches what is mine again I will not hesitate to kill him."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here!"

"Inuyasha, your not helping." She said with a pointed glare.

"Like you even care what happens to me anymore, why would you, when you have fluffy over there to keep you safe." He said with a glare of his own. Sesshomaru gave a low warning growl.

"Inuyasha, you know that's not true. Just because I'm mated to Sesshomaru doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend or caring about you."

"Like Mr. Sword-up-his-ass is gonna let you see me anyways!" He yelled. Sesshomaru started to step forward but stopped –much to Daisuke's amusement, who was calmly sitting in the background- when Kagome shot him a glare.

"First of all," Kagome started raising her voice to match his. "Stop it with the name calling! Whether you like it or not Sesshomaru is my mate and you will give him the respect he deserves. I'm not expecting you guys to suddenly start braiding flowers in each others hair or anything, don't look at me like that! I'm saying you guys could at least act civilized to each other." She said giving each of the silver-haired brothers pointed looks.

"And Sesshomaru wouldn't dare try to lock me in the castle, in fact if he even _thought_ about it I'd purify his ass!" Sesshomaru raised a brow and gave a small smirk as if he found her little outburst to be cute instead of the fierce threat she intended it to be. Kagome ignored it and continued on with her rant.

"Besides, I still have a job to do. _We_ still need to gather the sacred jewel shards, so whether you like it or not you're stuck with me buddy, for life!" she exclaimed crossing her arms.

Inuyasha was shocked, he honestly hadn't expected Kagome to stand up for him and he certainly hadn't expected her to continue her travels with him. He reached out toward her and pulled her in so suddenly that she gasped and held her in a fierce embrace. He smiled as her arms immediately went around his neck. He ignored the possessive growls his brother was giving him and buried his nose in her hair.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly. He felt stupid now for ever thinking that Kagome would abandon him. She loved him, maybe not in the same way he loved her, but he would take whatever she gave to keep her in his life.

He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the brow before letting go of her all together. His heart glowed when she gave him a beaming smile. He made some excuse about needing to make sure Miroku wasn't harassing any of the females and left; content with the fact that Kagome would always be there for him.

Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru and pointed at him.

"Now it's our turn to talk." She said. Sesshomaru smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Kagome blush.

"Not, _that_ kind of talk!" she near growled. She pointed a finger at the chuckling kitsune in the background.

"You, come here now." She demanded imperiously, making both males smile at her.

"How may I be of service to you, my lady?" Daisuke said bowing while continuing to grin.

"You could start by telling me about what this amulet really does." She said looking determined, but Sesshomaru wondered about the slight fear that shone in her eyes.

"Why it instills desire of course." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sesshomaru narrowed his citrine eyes at the other male. He did _not_ like where this conversation was going.

"You mean everything that we feel," she said gesturing between herself and her mate, "is all a lie?" she said quietly. Sesshomaru scented the salty tears that had begun to fall and positioned himself closer to her, hoping that his presence might be enough to hold the impending tears at bay.

"Of course not, my pet, and you are asking all the wrong questions."

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" Sesshomaru cut in sounding annoyed.

"You should be asking me _why_ I put the charms on you two." He said smiling. He continued when neither said anything.

"You two are soul mates." He said simply. "Your goddess Benzaiten was frustrated with you to and sent me to bring you together." Daisuke had expected the tears and tension to stop then; evidently it wasn't going to happen. He sighed internally thinking how difficult mortals and there damned feelings were.

Sesshomaru thought over the information that the kitsune had provided him with. He didn't particularly like being a pawn in anyone's plans but he couldn't picture a life with out the small women at his side. Could he swallow his pride and continue with her as he had been. Sensing Kagome's gaze on him he looked down to find her looking up at him fearfully as if she had her the thoughts that had just past through his head.

Yes, he decided giving Kagome a reassuring smile. He would stay with her no matter what.

Put at ease with Sesshomaru's silent promise Kagome turned toward Daisuke.

"So does the charm ever come off?" she asked. "Because honestly being deathly ill every time I'm away from Sesshomaru isn't exactly ideal."

"You don't need me for that," he said smiling fondly at them both. "just say exactly how you feel to each other." With that he walked away.

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as she turned her whole body toward her mate. She looked into his honeyed eyes. Sesshomaru saw her nervousness and smiled warmly at her before pulling her into his chest.

His arms circled her waist as her went up to his neck. Sesshomaru leaned down toward her ear, gently nuzzling his nose against her hair as he went. Kagome shivered as his warm breath brushed against her skin.

"_Aishiteru_" he whispered.

"_Aishiteru" _she whispered tearfully pulling back to plant a passionate kiss on his lips.

Neither noticed the jewels as they begun to glow brighter and brighter. So lost in their passion they didn't notice when the light burning white enveloping them both in its caressing light before it faded away twinkling their last goodbyes at the two lovers.

The Miawaku no Hoseki and the Bara Medo both fell back into a deep slumber, awaiting the time they would next be needed.

**A/N: I'm sad to say that this story is nearing its end. I might put up an epilogue though.**

**I want to thank all of you who supported me through my first story and I'm glad that it has gotten as much attention as it has. Thank you all again!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

"Alright you two, quit it! It's not like you aren't ever going to see each other again." Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's and Sesshomaru's general direction. He refused to actually look considering they were kissing up a storm underneath a maple tree.

"Quiet whelp." Sesshomaru briefly replied before returning his attention to his eager mate.

"Like they didn't get enough kissing done this past week!" Inuyasha grumbled impatiently.

"Leave them alone Inuyasha, they're still newly mated. It's only to be expected." Sango said, though there was a slight blush staining her cheeks as she snuck a peek at the passionate couple.

"But we've been trying to go on our way for the past hour! Those jewel shards are never gonna be found if they keep at it like a couple of rabbits." He said crossing his arms into the sleeves of his fire rat robe. He glanced back at the tree, and sighed in defeat when they showed no signs of stopping.

"Whatever." He said plopping himself on the ground.

"Well I had hoped to say my goodbye's but that doesn't seem like it going to happen." Daisuke said with a dramatic sigh.

"No matter, I'm sure I'll hear from my pets again. I had better be off then."

"Before you go" Miroku said looking at the couple under the maple tree as he lounged on the ground. "Do you mind leaving the charms?" he said casting a sly glance in Sango's direction.

"Pervert." Sango said glaring before turning her head away. Daisuke laughed merrily before responding.

"Well considering the fact that your still conscience, I'd say your doing fine all on your own." He said winking down at the grinning monk.

"Goodbye, and good luck." He said with a small hand-salute before he transformed and trotted away.

"and good riddance." Inuyasha mumbled with a small smile on his face. He really would miss that guy, not that he'd _ever _admit it.

"Why can't you come with us again?" Kagome mumbled between kisses. Sesshomaru pulled away slightly, smirking when she whimpered slightly. He leaned down and traced her jaw-line with the tip of his nose sending heated shiver down the miko's spine.

"For the same reason you cannot stay." He murmured softly. "I have duties that I must attend to, or else you wouldn't leave my side." He said kissing her feverishly.

"But I shall join you in a week." He said pausing to look her in the eye.

"Promise?" she asked breathlessly.

"Do you doubt this Sesshomaru?" he said smirking.

"Never." She said leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you." Kagome said finally breaking the kiss.

"And I you little one, always"

**The end.**

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and to all of my silent readers.**

**Special thanks Lyss, Loveinthebattlefield, Ditto Princess, Venita, Kalgal, Kaghieiluver and luckgirl 13 for being regular reviewers of my story.**

**You guys have truly made me feel blessed.**


End file.
